


I will save you

by mlein80



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlein80/pseuds/mlein80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah tries to convince Kol he can overcome his hunger and that his family won't leave him. Set around 3x18</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will save you

“Control yourself!” Elijah turned towards his brother, trying to explain what he had been explaining for years now. It only took Kol dying -twice- and coming back from the dead before Elijah finally got the feeling he could get through to his little brother. No matter how often he had tried in the past, no matter how much he had rolled his eyes at his brother’s behaviour, apparently the only thing that was needed was this one girl. 

“I can’t! It’s too strong, Lijah... it’s consuming me!” Kol shifted in his seat, clearly not satisfied with the blood bag he had just gotten.  
“I know I need to do this before I can see her again, but it is too strong...”

“I can see that, Kol. And believe me, I am not unsympathetic. Those ancestors that are doing this to you? They will get what they deserve. First Lucien, now you... we need to deal with them to keep our family safe. We have lost Finn to them already, I will not allow them to take a second sibling from us.” Elijah flexed his hands, trying to keep his anger under control. No one attacked them and lived to tell the tale, and he didn’t care if those who did it this time had died already. No matter if he had to eradicate the covens from New Orleans from this earth when he would deal with the ancestors, he would do it if that would save Klaus, Rebekah, Kol...

“I just don’t want to lose her, Elijah... and I know I will. And still, I can't fight this hunger. ” Kol was shaking, the veins under his eyes protruding when he tried, when he fought this evil that was put on him.

Elijah knelt down next to him, taking Kol’s hands in his.   
“You will not lose her. I will see to that.. I will fight for you, Kol. You are my brother, and will always be my brother. I will not have someone end this newfound bond again. You are and remain part of our family. And our family does not let each other down. We will find a way out of this.”


End file.
